<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>卑劣的天使 by Xiaokeyuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231455">卑劣的天使</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan'>Xiaokeyuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 梦の校</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>美伽真的是天使，所以不可以有性行为，可是…怎么可能嘛？<br/>选择才恋爱（下）背景。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>卑劣的天使</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>零凛出现，是选择才恋爱（下）零的部分的侧写，校园背景是梦の校的对面。就是那个梦の校…，时间大约在那场联谊结束之后。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早上在斋宫家的饭厅里，宗跟家人和恋人一起吃着早餐。他的心里很不愉快。看到喜欢的人吃着自己家里的食物已经能让他消气，但是昨晚跟家人吵了一架而且请求被拒绝还是耿耿于怀。<br/>
影片来这里住可是样样要收费的，租一个房间要收基本费，其他生活设施则用加价的方式，居然还没有组合优惠，虽然如果跟外面比这豪华的装潢，精致的食物根本不可能以这么便宜的价格供应，但生活得处处精打细算，使用物品也得小心因为这等于是一个到处分开收费的高级旅馆。<br/>
斋宫宗认为家人不了解他，他们居然认为应该向mika收生活的花费。他是我的朋友我需要他他也需要我却搞得这么清清楚楚，想要妄想都不行。</p>
<p>「影片，今天晚上陪我一起看电影好不好？」宗的妈妈也喜欢恐怖片，所以跟mika有较多的交流。<br/>
「嗯啊～我很想看耶！如果我那时候已经做完习题的话…」<br/>
「我也有空一起看吧，晚上长得发闷。」<br/>
「对呀，我到现在还得用小孩子的方法打发时间，晚上睡不着我只能去找很演久的电影。影片，你晚上都怎么过呢？」<br/>
「一般来说我都有很多事可以做啊！」<br/>
mika瞄一下老师，看他没有嫌自己多话才继续讲。<br/>
「我头脑不好，做事慢吞吞的呀。」<br/>
「同事们也不了解我的烦闷。他们说妻子可以让他们美味的度过夜晚…………哈哈哈，他们实在不入流呀！」<br/>
「影片，一起走吧，我们去学校。」他们都没看清楚，宗对爸爸的发言很不以为然，他抱着不同的想法，眼光瞟过正在收拾餐具的mika。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你的头发最近难道是缺乏维修？变得更加柔软的，我们的发质要做出区别，不要用太刺激的东西洗它。」<br/>
「哦哦，原来是这样啊，我还想不到原因呢～」<br/>
「也会伤到皮肤。」<br/>
「你晚上，不要看什么恐怖片了，小心长黑眼圈………那就不好看了」<br/>
「嗯……嗯……？老师…，好的，我不会让它妨碍我们完美的演出的。」<br/>
宗握起mika的手温柔的搓揉他<br/>
「你什么时候下课？」<br/>
「我们要上到最后一节，真抱歉啊……我还是二年级，有很多课。表演的准备还要麻烦老师。」<br/>
「哼，我不是在意那些啦！………你一下可就来找我好吗？」<br/>
「嗯？我一直都是这样喔！嘿嘿～」<br/>
「你可以一直待在这里，如果你不想上课的话……，如果你不想回家的话…，也是。」<br/>
「老师，你这么说就是接受我在你身边吧！我好开心啊…希望有天，不是一定会，我能成为老师的伙伴成为老师需要的人。时间到了，我要去上第一节课了，……老师我下课后再来！咦？老师没有课吗？」<br/>
「我不想去！那个可恶的天祥院在的班上，我连跟他一起呼吸都觉得恶心！反正我可以考试高分一点，这样还是过得去。」<br/>
「真不愧是老师！那我先去上课啰～」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在宗的裤子，贴近私处的一面有一种沉闷的感觉。外面的雨声加重了他的不爽。在雨流满窗子玻璃的时候他看袋了。<br/>
一阵寂寞之后他开始翻找书，小学时他曾经阅读百年孤寂，甚至在初中时就把原文的包法利夫人读了。现在他脑子理最常运作的是悲愤的情绪，和高雅的风景，他的创作来源是对艺术的爱。并且他一直都很喜欢可爱的男孩子的大腿、小蛮腰之类可是他没有自觉。<br/>
下午他睡了一觉，mika有来房间叫他可是他不想起来，一副病恹恹的样子。在大家都睡了的夜晚他起来。走到有公共空调的大厅，注视窗外四周是美丽花园。 mika来他们家之后就一个人悉心照顾那个花园，他的好手艺以外行人看几乎可说是很完美了。宗认为这个重劳动的工作只会跟他争夺mika已经短缺的体力，但是mika还是偷偷去打理花园，就像他常常去打工一样。<br/>
远处的高楼灯光如星斗散落，车子在更远的高速公路上堆出一片光条。好像只有自己家已经进入安息。宗觉得这种感觉很好，就算说世界的中心是自己也不会觉得害羞...但因此是他更觉得自己在浪费才华浪费生命在这个死气沉沉的牢笼里，健全的他却连自己迫切的欲望都没法去满足，想要的东西近在咫尺却只能任他躲在角落。<br/>
『他应该也会很高兴吧？ 』<br/>
他觉得想睡下来。走到软得像丰满身体般的床上沉进去。<br/>
在一阵痛苦之间他又醒了。突然气伸的很长还带有血味。从躯干底部流上一阵一阵的新血。他发现裤裆已经湿漉漉的。而且从未见过得黏，大腿和屁股都工作过度现在舒服的舒展开来。他的下体从来没有这么舒服过。<br/>
他陶醉了一下。他确定他发情了。</p>
<p>隔天早上。大家还是得一起吃早餐。一般来说，他昨晚不断想念mika的身体而发泄了一床子现在看到他，又不能去撸，应该会觉得很惆怅很难勘的。不过他很自信地跟mika说早安。 mika觉得宗今天特别精神。 mika才动了小嘴，宗就忍不住凑近想吻他。 mika勉强撇过脸，宗没有强迫他什么只是两人的脚就这样变得软软的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mika的身体其实并不敏感，不论怎么戳弄性器都没什么感觉。不过他一点都不心慌因为他根本没有繁殖的必要，他也自认为没有对象。虽然他知道宗喜欢他但是他不能失去节操，他会一直保持下去！他有布娃娃、糖果、学校的朋友、孤儿院的弟弟妹妹、养父母，还有无所不能的老师，这些让他可以过得很充实很满意。<br/>
「我在人间的生活可以顺利度过，因为我没有机会犯错～嘿嘿！」<br/>
mika歪着头看着镜子内的身影。他揉一下鼻子、眼睛、下颚，把眼睛拿下来左右换了位置。<br/>
「哈嘿嘿～♪ 」<br/>
玩一下后，还是把他装回原来的顺序。<br/>
「只能偶尔玩一下，不然老师可能会吓到的。那个人对视觉很敏感，就算世界上的人都不在意没用的我，只要我的眼睛稍微改变颜色老师就一定会发现的…真不愧是我的老师！哈哈哈」<br/>
他又看回镜子里。<br/>
「这张脸真丑…，看得都害怕了……<br/>
不过我总不能挂一张美丽的脸骗人吧？ 」<br/>
他抱紧身边的小熊布偶，<br/>
「你好可爱呀！把你捡回来真是我的幸福。这么善良的你才能得到美丽的脸呀～就像老师……美丽的老师，他说我虽然头脑不好但是能留在他身边学习。他愿意带着我啊！你知道吗？老师的意思是我可以跟着他，他不在意我的眼睛我的脸哪！呵呵呵……你们都让我好幸福……！」<br/>
mika把布偶放上床<br/>
「这次我不会再做坏事了」</p>
<p>这事他没跟别人讲过，虽然没有这条规定但是他觉得不想传出去。 mika本来是天国的天使，专门批改学生作业的天使，因此他很喜欢小孩子。但是他有次偷吃了人间的糖果而被放逐到人间当作惩罚。规则是，如果他顺利不犯错地或活完这一生就拥有回到天国的资格，然后再做满一年的义务劳动就能恢复以前的天使资格。但是如果他犯错了就会被贬入地狱，并且永远没有重生的机会。犯错包括，与人类发生性行为、体重过重、留级，和自杀。当然人类世界的法律也不可以触犯。<br/>
这对前天使mika来说很容易。天使受过的教育本来就比人类的高级，美德不用说，天国随便一个孩子到人间来都可以卫冕五育奖。 mika当然也很小心千万不能发胖，所以一直保持过瘦的状态。</p>
<p>宗的早上的行为让mika很高兴，他喜欢被老师用柔情折磨，这是在天国没有的体验。他很有自信可以回去因为自己目前都表现的很好说不定天国的孩子正很想念他央求勤务主人让自己复职，或是那理人手不足之类的。 mika很开心在人间能体会这么有凡间风情的事，回去之后跟孩子们说说一定也很有趣。<br/>
『但是他们会不会说也想来人间玩玩啊…那可就不好了？哈哈哈哈不过天国是不会有这么肤浅的孩子的～<br/>
嗯～可是这种性刺激的状态要怎么跟他们形容呢～？这种特别的愉悦只有人类才能体会呢。 』</p>
<p>虽然他一直都没有防着宗，但是不可否认要是宗要强上他的话他也是功亏一篑的。他心目中的老师是很绅士的不会做那种事，而自己虽然性器能产生兴奋感，不过却不会想找人来做爱，这样自己的一方也就无虞了。毕竟他得为天堂等着自己的孩子着想，还有不晓得地狱会多么折磨他，不像人间还有许多好玩的事情可以消磨。</p>
<p>mika想去找宗一块去手工艺部。宗想偷哥哥的车载mika去学校。但是mika说想跟老师走一走散步聊天。<br/>
「你居然会这么说呢…呵呵」腼腆而美丽的五官闪烁在mika仰慕的眸子里。<br/>
「老师………！老师好帅气呀。」<br/>
宗一边问mika学习上的事一边指点他学习的技巧。 mika急着想抄笔记，宗心里觉得他那样很煞风景，要是在他的第一次过程中mika做了这样类型的是宗恐怕会把他丢到窗外让他从二楼掉下一楼。<br/>
「嗯，暗示你这种人真自找麻烦啊。」<br/>
「嗯哼～？老师不是说过因为我是不聪明的孩子啊！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>中午还没到mika就昏倒了。因为昨天晚上看的鬼片竟然长达四个小时，他几乎没有睡。虚脱的mika躺在健康中心的床上，宗反正没事就跑来看他。绕过休息的凛月却不小心看到他竟然在跟零偷情。<br/>
「你怎么会在我们学校啊？你们不是还在暧昧吗？！应该说是现在的官配不是那个衣更真绪吗！而且在文末不是暗示朔间凛月其实是单身主义者吗喂！！！ 」<br/>
凛月被零抱得好好的完全没有被惊扰，根本就舒服得失去意识了。<br/>
「宗………嘘…………等一下再说。」<br/>
然后他继续他的工作……<br/>
「哼！怎么回事的人呀？」</p>
<p>他往下走到mika的病床，拉开帘子。他坐下来，默默看着mika。想到刚才看到的零跟身下人亲热的摸样，突然觉得受到撩拨。<br/>
mika注意到宗来看他了。他觉得宗与他的持续很久的精神恋爱让他很放心，可是当宗想更进一步时自己却不能再回应宗了。 mika冰冷的手回忆起早上宗的搓揉，他忍不住红了脸。那种被刺激到的感觉贯穿全身，在性器的地方的血液也开始发烫，那令人难以启齿的地方因为脉搏正剧烈的活动而开始发痒。他必须去骚一骚，或大腿颊起来去抑制它。可是宗正专注地看着他，他不能把这件事让宗误会性暗示。</p>
<p>宗悄悄把手伸进mika的被子里，他注意到mika不自然的表情，和涨红的脸，早就受到撩拨的宗几乎想把一直一来的烦闷在这里一口气解决。他觉得前戏很重要，他希望mika也很舒服。他已经把手指轻轻的搭在mika的内裤上，穴口外被撑得平整的位置。湿漉漉的触感让宗有很多幻想，里面一定更好。馥郁浓密的爱穴，因为许多神经经过而异常敏感。在用力伸入之前他骚动那个不断开阖的地方，手掌的其他位置按在阴部上方的颈状骨头，那是mika性敏感的地方。被宗的手温柔的又按又抚，伴随着穴口的刺激，腰已经血脉喷张了。这完全是做好准备的状态，但是宗还是忍着不进去，事实上他快要流鼻血了阴茎也硬得发疼。实在湿得不像话，宗扯开mika的内裤，在两块肉间用黏液发出色气的水声。 mika爽得要叫出来。<br/>
这时候佐贺美跑进来。他一眼就看出来他们在干嘛。心里觉得很不妙。<br/>
「喔－你们在这里呀，斋宫，你不要妨碍影片休息呀！」<br/>
他们好不容易拉会一点理智<br/>
「老师只是……来看看我」<br/>
mika以为这么一个转折会让宗收回手淫。可是他的力道丝毫不减，手指完全照着刚才的势头像里面走...，mika忍不住把腿颊紧。这下子连佐贺美都看到了，他更确定了。<br/>
「你们感情这么好啊……是Valkyrie对吧？你们要好好相处我也才放心，只剩两个人了嘛！」<br/>
阵老师倒杯水给宗，然后走到门边，瞄一下凛月的床。<br/>
「嗯……我其实也有很多事要忙呢…」</p>
<p>他心想，你们就不能乖点吗？操烦得我的胡子一直都长不长，连别校的前学生会长都跑来我这躺是怎么回事？</p>
<p>他自己也有恶趣味，所以还能继续在这里当个普通的保健室老师。</p>
<p>「宗，你有什么不满就在这里说一说吧！我知道你的事，mika平时应该也总是配合宗吧，在这里就放松一下吧！不用不好意思的。<br/>
我这里还有些东西可以用来打发时间。 」</p>
<p>他走到柜子，拿出一些玩具和杂志。佐贺美的保健室有很丰富的收藏，大概就跟传说中的基佬宾馆差不多吧。</p>
<p>这些东西都长得很巧妙，可不是随意网购可以买到的。因为这些东西要摆在有挂名负责人的管辖范围，长相都有伪装。宗看了有种被嘲笑的感觉，有点生气。这时候他的手已经伸得很里面了。他突然注意到mika的脸才发现他刚才又昏睡过去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mika是一个好孩子。从身为人类出生的一刻就了解人世间的所有道理。<br/>
在天堂受过的教育到了人间还是很有用处，学会思考的方法就能轻易的上手各种领域的技术。然而他的学科能力很普通，反正这些东西回去天国后也用不到嘛～所以他一直是稳稳地及格不过也不求甚解。<br/>
天国的教育除了科学的发展着重在灵力的传承。天使在天国真的可以使用魔法，但是mika现在是肉身凡人失去了用魔法的能力，他虽然知道，但是就像刚剪断的头发还是会无意识去摸，过去所受的教育与魔法的使用密切相连，思考解决问题的办法也总是想应用过去的魔法也是个烦人的习惯。<br/>
mika眼前的问题已经把他逼到开始异想天开。施用魔法在天国的方式很一般，处理人际关系上，天使们得对对方产生强大的爱，就可以变化为强大力量让事情解决。 mika对一直很顺利的人间生活很有自信，这次的麻烦也可以快点解决，即便手段极度粗暴也行。<br/>
在躺过健康中心之后，他好的次粗暴地排解了自己的好东西，这些不该出现的东西企图迫坏他的天使生涯可以用最下流的手势弄一弄。但是老师，他不行，得用浪漫的爱使欲望屈服。</p>
<p>mika自认很了解人类了，回忆里也已经收藏无数的参考事件，总之他们能会到那个相敬如宾的关系。</p>
<p>人之所以会难过是因为相信的东西被破坏，人如果失去重要的东西就会想哭，失去重要的人就会想死。如果是关系很普通的朋友，就以相互理解的羁绊作为回应，而关系亲密的人之间又需要更多的同理和交集来滋润感情。</p>
<p>mika受认识的人喜爱，他是善解人意的，愿意付出的，带给人快乐的。他来到人间有发生一些伤心的事、让他惊讶的事。以前，身为人类的身体来到人间大概第4年，在孤儿院的时候有小孩捉弄他。<br/>
“影片！你爸妈在外面！他们在等你，他们原来还活着耶？”<br/>
mika觉得很困惑。他对自己父母双亡的孤儿人设清楚不过了，他就觉得想玩家人的过家家。一出去没有人在等他，却看到一旁顽皮的男孩一副看笑话的样子。他们在等他哭，其实这个段子在这里已经弄哭无数的孩子。代代相传的把戏，不用费力挖陷阱，不用承受可能会弄伤同伴的风险就可以把孩子弄得哭一下午。<br/>
mika一点都不明白他在干嘛，事后他知道那个人这样做是在捉弄他，才让他第一次感到心寒。那时的mika已经有一个九旬老人一样的智慧了，事间爱恨恩仇，无知与真正的智慧，宽容与施舍早就一清二楚地刻在mika心里。这对一个天使而言根本不算什么。 mika开始除了人类的处事美学也学习人类的自私、嫉妒、贪婪、色欲。并不是因为他做错什么别人才伤害他，是他们自己心理有创伤才会对无辜的人发泄。 mika是原谅的天使，是盼望的天使。那个继承这残忍把戏的孩子跟大多的孩子不同，他是在有记忆之后才跟父母分开的，而且双亲应该都还活得好好，是为了躲债所以把唯一的孩子关在地下室自己从此隐姓埋名。最后社工在他奄奄一息之际把他带来孤儿院。在被囚禁的时候他不知道发生什么事，他一直认为父母会回来，他能等。但是来到孤儿院，老师告诉他从今天开始，请以被别的父母收养而努力学习吧。他就一个劲儿地开始黑化。 mika很同情他<br/>
「天国并不是好人死后去的地方，而且也不确定你是不是好人。但是你忠心的等待和所应当的怜悯已经配得到那里的天使为你歌颂这场人间悲剧了。」</p>
<p>另外还有一件蠢事。 mika在女孩子心里是一个天使般的美男子。性格又很讨人喜欢，帮助人这么勤奋配称得人间天使。大家不知道他真的是下凡的天使，所以mika还是容易露出缺乏常识的一面，然后惊艳大家。<br/>
「真是脱俗呀！」<br/>
「好美……」<br/>
刚上小学时班上很蠢地在玩鼻屎游戏。男生制造这些连我打字都觉得很恶趣味的东西，然后恶心的传来传去。女孩子就算觉得很好笑也要表现很生气的样子，因为怕被取什么不卫生的绰号，应尽量不扯上关系。 mika也是男孩平常跟大家玩在一起，但是更多崇拜他的女生。男生为了逗笑那些女生就拿呐个东西去给mika看，经过大家的合作那团已经很大了上面还有卷卷的杂毛，连拿的人自己都想吐。他们觉得如果用它丢mika会反而惹女生生气，而且万一没黏住掉到地上很脏。所以就决定放在mika的桌上，等他一看就吓一跳。没想到mika居然不知道那是什么，还小心地捧起来问东西的主人是谁。一片吃惊<br/>
「呃……是谁的不好说明。」<br/>
「这也不是我的。那还是交给老师吧！」<br/>
「啊啊啊啊！最好不要啊？」<br/>
之后无奈地叫他神仙教主，与污秽肮脏无缘、超凡脱俗的意思</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「影片，一个人睡得舒服吗？」</p>
<p>怎么一开口就这么…，<br/>
「嗯啊！好好…很好！」</p>
<p>自己大概睡过去一天了，到了假日却得整天跟老师在一起，宗又是一副<br/>
「你这个小坏蛋♪ 」的样子。<br/>
真是危险啊。<br/>
他想起刚才在做梦时得到的灵感……</p>
<p>在天国是没有性这档事的。关系的纠纷来源最多是来自彼此不够理解对方，而产生误会。这时小天使受的教育是，传达更多的爱吧！爱不能让人明白自己不懂的事，但是有爱就可以互相体谅。</p>
<p>他下定决心要用天使的方式解他们的关系。不过mika现在要是传达更多爱的话只会产生更多误会，然后就会让宗猴急的快爆炸了。</p>
<p>mika盲目地执行他定的计划。</p>
<p>宗抚摸他，他用可爱的声音回应他，反而而宗很害羞。宗说一些过度包装过的情话，只要mika能分辨得出宗的意思他就会回应宗，他也很爱他。这完全就让宗想入非非，每天晚上都做很浮夸的梦，就像他喜爱的艺术一样精致完美…。这个误会很严重。不擅言辞的mika还是失败了。他希望宗能觉悟自己的想法，<br/>
『我们维持原本的关系吧，我会一直一直喜欢老师，跟随老师的。 』<br/>
但是沟通后反而变成，<br/>
『老师，我也一直都爱慕着你呢，我们已经算是在一起了。我愿意满足老师……就算是很扭曲的欲望也让我包含下它吧…………来吧。 』</p>
<p>宗今天有個特別的事情。因為藝術公司有童話的相關企劃要請Valkyrie的代表來開會，他就一個人去。<br/>
回家的時候見到坐在窗邊發呆的mika，下午的陽光一片金黃，展示了齋宮家室內的空間多麼寬敞。今天是個溫柔的晴天，戀人卻因為自己不在而閨怨地度過一天。他可能是讓他感覺寂寞了，然後宗憑著自己一面的妄想開始想安慰情人。<br/>
他上前抱住mika用舌頭蹺看mika的嘴直搗他舌根。交換著對方的氣味。因為前戲而大量散發的體味也在小房間濃郁起來，兩人都能聞到對方的味道。</p>
<p>你好香啊</p>
<p>他看到mika縮起來的細腿覺得這姿勢誘人極了。在窗邊他還沒要做什麼，宗只想吻他，但是如果mika勾引他再多一點，就打算塞手撥開那皺成一團遮蔽桃臀跟小腹的衣物。<br/>
宗的預想破滅了，就像當初一樣，他沒過會對喊著他老師的影片美伽做出這種下流的事，這次又是。mika不徐不緩的呼吸聲讓他很不滿足，他想要更多，想要讓mika發出更色氣的聲音。他把手直接伸進mika的內褲裡。實在太突然mika扭動了一下他的腰，讓自己來到更性感的姿勢，這個樣子像是準備要騎乘式的樣子讓宗一下子抱住他，手就往裡頭塞。<br/>
mika沒有拒絕也沒有幸奮。<br/>
宗感覺到mika裡面非常冷清，沒有分泌物流出來，騷動手指也沒有特殊的反應。他覺得很奇怪，把手抽出來在表面遊走也很乾燥。<br/>
但是mika把頭埋在宗的肩窩，臉已經紅的不像話，痛苦的聲音也漸漸出現，大口大口喘著氣，吸的卻全都是宗發情的味道。<br/>
「影…影片？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在宗的家里床上醒来的mika摸一摸后知道自己的寂寞没有被排解，这具沉重的身体依然是他一个人的。温热而柔软的内部没有人知道，连他的老师也不被允许。<br/>
「一想到老师……我就……」<br/>
他的阴部就收缩个不停，一碰就像水淹出来一样，一发不可收拾。想拿抱枕什么的都来不及堵住那奔腾的马。什么内裤的根本来不及脱，性欲一直搔痒他，几乎快叫出来，为什么不进来……？<br/>
就算是宗的手也好，那样就能享受春欲却不会受到处罚。</p>
<p>隔天早上他觉得在熟睡时内裤被自己拉的太紧。他很想在他的身上被发泄，他很想满足老师。越想越遥远，这些事他没一样能跟老师玩。<br/>
一边骚动头发一边咬住老师送他的笔。<br/>
「这样不行，」<br/>
mika看到自己淫乱不堪的身体，<br/>
「我得压抑他们。」<br/>
他不愿去浴室，如果让宗的家人哪怕只是一眼瞧见自己狼狈的摸样他们一定会怀疑他们两个。所以他在自己的房间解决，顺便在里面来回进出几次后mika好好的擦干净他们。自己的身体就姑且照顾好吧！<br/>
「别惹事啊…」他闭着眼睛，太多幻想浮在心里，mika希望他们安静下来。</p>
<p>宗的家人看到最近好几次mika想要出去，宗都把他栏下来，去各种地方都不行。 mika只能去上学，然后待在手工艺部，然后跟宗一起回来。<br/>
家人慢慢接受他们可能已经同过床的事情，因为不方便说，但是心爱的儿子起码也是通过认识，相处，交往的sop才走到今天，他的个性这么激烈要他们再陪他跟别的对象走一遍家里的老妈可会累病了。<br/>
「同意了吧！」<br/>
在没有宗的家庭会议上，大家勉强把mika和宗当成准新人了。<br/>
「我觉得可能影片不打算跟宗上床？」<br/>
「啊啊，我可不要不生孩子的媳妇。」<br/>
虽然是这样但他们已经被宗的各种怪癖搞得够烦了，如果他们要好我也顺了，反正两个都不会是做什么离经叛道的事，随你们啦<br/>
家里的小弟弟看着宗每天怪异的举动，不想有样学样所以觉得不懂的地方都会去问家里的爷爷。</p>
<p>「爷爷，我好喜欢美伽哥哦！」</p>
<p>爷爷慈祥的摸摸他的头。年纪很大了有点中听，眼睛虽然得了病却还是很精神，头脑也很清楚。最喜欢和孙子在一起的时间。喜欢的食物是年轮蛋糕，讨厌芹菜。特长是收集古董。萌点是，年轻时很擅长吐嘈，现在老了能读懂年轻人的想法。</p>
<p>「为什么～」<br/>
「问为什么的都是好孩子，好乖好乖。」<br/>
「爷爷知道他是谁吗～？」<br/>
「嗯嗯，我知道」<br/>
「他早上都跟我们一起吃饭喔！爷爷都赖床所以不知道对吧～」<br/>
「呵呵，谢谢你告诉爷爷。」<br/>
「可是最近mika哥都不跟我玩了～我最喜欢跟他玩了！」<br/>
「我可爱的小孩，寂寞时来找爷爷啊！我们不要打扰年轻人……你也了解你的哥哥，你的mika哥一定是很辛苦了。」<br/>
「爷爷！您也还很年轻呀！」<br/>
「谢谢你，好孩子。<br/>
这个…………小男孩要香香的才行…来这个是别人送我的，我都老了用不到了，你拿去」<br/>
「爷爷，您还要活很久很久！」<br/>
小男孩把玩着小小的香皂，小脸蛋蹭在爷爷的床上，想到原本想问爷爷的事。<br/>
「爷爷…<br/>
结婚……结婚是不好的事吗？ 」<br/>
「结婚，能把最喜欢的人固定在身边，但是自己也不可以偷偷离开。是很严格、神圣的事喔。」<br/>
「可是……………」<br/>
「孩子，你听到大人们在讨论结婚的事吗？」<br/>
「还有……他们说mika哥被绑起来了。他最近心情不好难道是因为这个吗……？」<br/>
「什么？孩子，再讲的清楚点。」<br/>
「mika哥最近都没有出去玩一定是闷坏了，我想要mika哥带我出去玩…爷爷，你帮我求爸爸他们好不好？」<br/>
「不只是你我也听不下去了…！」<br/>
「咦？」<br/>
爷爷从椅子上跳起来，正经的说<br/>
「我会去劝劝他们的。宗，你这次太大胆了！」<br/>
「嘻嘻～爷爷居然也知道？爷爷都在睡觉怎么会看得出来呢？」<br/>
「那孩子会来跟我商量那些事。但是我没办法给他太多建议，我早就不是春秋鼎盛的时候了，年轻人的玩法我也不清楚。」<br/>
「那他应该来问我，他以为我只是孩子。我现在就有女朋友了！」<br/>
「女朋友？」<br/>
「隔壁班的小花！他跟mika哥一样漂亮！」<br/>
「你们怎么样了？」<br/>
「嗯！他说长大要和我结－婚－！」<br/>
「哦哦，没怎样啊」<br/>
「他还送情书给我。」<br/>
「嗯嗯，我的孩子啊，你能观察出宗对影片君是什么个态度吗？」<br/>
「他想找机会可是他还太嫩了啦。他只敢看着mika哥连拿东西不小心碰到手都会脸红～男人就要强势一点才行。」<br/>
「我也觉得。他们已经这样很久了，可是宗一直说时机还不到。」<br/>
「爷爷好坏喔～！我以为只有我发现…宗哥哥暗恋mika哥的……」<br/>
「………」<br/>
「那mika哥被欺负他的人绑起来宗哥哥应该很生气吧。」<br/>
「应该说因为很生气才这么做吧？」<br/>
「…为什么？」<br/>
「那小子没先找我商量就这么粗暴，要是吓跑人家了，八成又是哭哭啼啼的！对恋人怎么能不温柔的请求呢？」<br/>
「……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在之后的某天早上，他在客厅见到宗，这是斋宫家当然总是遇到他。 mika已经快累惨了，宗却兴致勃勃地问他要不要一起看电视，也可以一起出去玩。 mika对于宗幼稚的追求方式开始厌倦了。<br/>
「老师…，对不起……」<br/>
宗过去摸他的手搂他的窄腰。<br/>
老师的呼吸停在他的耳边，宗已经紧紧的抱住他了，在交合的地方微微碰撞，mika又难为情的垂下头。他忍不住去咬宗，马上又制止自己。<br/>
老师果然还是“男人”啊<br/>
老师的呼吸很重很沉。吸引着mika让他不知所搓。<br/>
他真的希望老师能放弃追求他。他软着身子推开老师。宗很惊讶他以为美伽今天心情很好愿意做。<br/>
他被老师温柔地放开，脱着无力的身体回去自己的房间。老师走在后面想再抱住他却找不到机会。 mika锁上门，他一直不愿意这么做，因为在别人家借住还锁门实在不得体。<br/>
但是他已经没有方法想了，接下来他要在里面待着。怎么过都好，多久都没关系。他不能在老师发情的时候出去。就算自己的时间来了也不行 。</p>
<p>天花板震得像要掉下来似的，眼泪哭的都成疤了，他还不能出去。<br/>
头稍微歪一点都觉得痛得快裂开，扭动肩膀试着带动背和腰一起动，腰却无力的呻吟，已经虚脱了。背部到颈部都是性器流出的黏液，一直没有清理就弄得一片狼藉。滑滑的体液还在更多更大量地分泌。人类的身体本来就是这样啊…<br/>
「我………真是难看」<br/>
爱上本来人类也不会怎样，但是他还想成天使回去天国，这样的丑态就是最好挖苦。</p>
<p>他真的希望老师能放弃追求他，他要斋宫宗明白自己的意思。即便这会造成痛苦，他的身体很折磨他，但是他要等老师情欲消退…他才能回到老师身边。</p>
<p>他能想到宗的痛苦，但是他自己是承受更大的悲伤。 mika希望宗不要看到自己可耻的一面，希望宗在这段时间大彻大悟，最后去找别的omega消磨,让mika能在一切结束之后再回到过去的关系。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自己则在漫常的自慰里渡过...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>如果下次出现“为什么男人比女人美丽？”那就是宗mika的欢喜结局了。<br/>选择才恋爱（下）已经被宗剧透了没法写</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>